Up in Flames
by katcelarity
Summary: Fire and ice are a lethal combination and together its only a matter of time before they go up in flames. If they have not already. Season 1 Chuck and Blair.
1. Chapter 1: Losing Touch

_Console me in my darkest hour_  
_Convince me that the truth is always grey_  
_Caress me in your velvet chair_  
_Conceal me from the ghosts you cast away_

_I'm losing touch_

_-The Killers_

He looks at her slowly. Almost as if she is something else entirely. And in a way she is. Perfect some may say. But he sees her. He really sees her. To her core, she is a broken woman. She went up in flames and all the while kept that poised smile.

She smiles at him, clearly and vindictively. She is a woman who knows what she wants and he appreciates that. He covets that. But in a way he loathes it because she makes him feel naked. In a way torn. He has never been one for emotions, but when she even simply glances his way he knows that he will never escape her brown curls or sinfully short skirts.

She walks past him, ever so subtly brushing his arm. Some may take that as in innuendo, but he knows better. It is just another one of her games. She lives to torture, to seduce…to care. No they have already been through that she does not care. She does not love. No one could love the devil. But he remembers…he remembers the moments when they were alone when she would whisper beautiful nothings in his ear and for a second he would almost feel whole.

She makes eyes at him from across the bar. He knows she wants him to come over. But he won't give her the satisfaction. Not yet at least. She really is the ultimate manipulator because he knows the second he goes over there he is done for. She may not know it, but he is hers. He has been for a long time. Maybe even his whole life.

She starts flirting with a random guy at the bar. His whole body tensed up and anger pulsed through his veins. He wanted to kill that man leaning over in his seat to casually play with her hair. Such a little gesture, but something he liked to think was reserved for him. Her laugh hit his ears like a bullet. Loud and painful. He took deep breaths to stay in control. He was in therapy for a reason. Whatever people want to think he does not want to be a monster. She was the only one who understood him. They were two halves of the same perverse coin. They were so beyond damaged, but even though it was unseen to him, so irrevocably beautiful. But he could not help but notice the entire time she talked to that guy she stared at him.

She ordered another drink. He guessed it before he saw it. Gin and tonic, at least not everything has changed he thought bitterly. He looked down at his glass of scotch as if almost daring it to yell at him, to tell him to leave, to get out. He focused his attention back on the girl and the man across the bar. The man had his hand on her thigh and it was slowly moving upward. She looked forlorn, not scared, just almost dejected, but only for a second. That is where he drew the line. He knew she did not want to take it this far. He stood up.

She watched him as he approached with captivated eyes. He stopped with not even an arm length of space between them. They could feel the electricity crackling between them.

He finally spoke his eyes tracing scars into the man that sat before him, "That type of behavior is unacceptable, you might blind the innocent people of this establishment."

The man looked up at him irritation clear in the contours of his face, "Dude, I have watched you eyeing her up all night. Well guess what I saw her first, so unless you want to start something I would back off."

He smiled a bitter smile that did not reach his eyes, "I would like nothing more, but as the owner of this hotel I will have my security escort you outside with the rest of the trash.

The man looked at him and his hand twitched as if he almost wanted to punch him, but thought better of it instead he said, "Who do you even think you are?"

It was too easy, "Im Chuck Bass."

She glances between them. He sees her stare on him and for a second he feels special. But only for a second, if it had been a second longer he may have thought it meant something more. The man looks in at her longingly for one more second and sends a murderous glare in the direction of the man, but after a second of hesitation leaves this battle unfinished.

And finally she swivels in her chair and turns to him, but does not quite meet his eyes when she looks up at him and distinctly, says, "Bass."

He meets her gaze, but only for a second, and murmurs, "Waldorf."

And so it begins.

**A/N**

Hi guys- Please, please review, I would love to continue this story, but I want to make sure people like it first, so again please review!


	2. Chapter 2: We've Got Tonight

_Still here we are_  
_Both of us lonely_  
_Longing for shelter_  
_From all that we see_  
_Why should we worry_  
_No one will care girl_  
_Look at the stars now_  
_So far away_  
_We've got tonight_  
_Who needs tomorrow_  
_We've got tonight, babe_  
_Why don't you stay._

_-Adapted by Finn&Rachel_

Blair looks up at him, he can see through her indifferent expression to the concern laced in her eyes and she says, "Jealous, Bass."

He smirks at her, "Waldorf I was only concerned for people of this bar considering he was practically groping you. You wouldn't want _that_ on Gossip Girl would you?"

"Bass if I really cared about what was on Gossip Girl would I be standing with you?"

"Oh Waldorf do not play that game with me being in my presence is a true gift."

"As if Bass you know there is no one who hates you more than me."

"There is one exception."

She rolled her eyes, "Bass, I am the last person you should be groveling to."

"Groveling? I beg to differ, I was thinking more along the lines of something else entirely," His hand slowly slid to her lower back, "Something much more fulfilling…"

She grabbed the edge of the bar to steady herself; the feel of him was just so intoxicating…she knew she could not resist him for long. With what self-control she had left she rolled her eyes and said, "If only I was that easy Bass, but unfortunately for you I have a prior engagement."

He huskily replied, "Waldorf you and I both know you are that easy, last week you were all too willing to spread your legs open for me."

"A lapse in judgment that will never happen again."

"It sure didn't seem that way when you were panting in my ear screaming my name."

She turned a bright shade of pink and looked around with the poise of a Waldorf to see if anyone was looking at them. Blair was all smoke and mirrors. She hastily whispered, "I really hate you."

He looked at her with an almost amused expression, but for a second she could have sworn she saw something that looked to be pain flit across his face and for the first time all night they made eye contact. And they saw the same thing reflected in both of their eyes. Pain, hate, hope, lust, and maybe just maybe something more. At that moment they both knew they were thinking the same thing. The day they met.

Perfection. Blair Waldorf prided herself on the ability to control every aspect of her perfectly groomed life. She dated the perfect boy, had the perfect grades, she was the perfect socialite with her ever so charming parties and polite small talk. That is until she met Chuck Bass and it was all shot to hell.

Chuck Bass, even the name felt scornful to say. He was ever parents' worst nightmare, every girl's perverse fantasy, and the boy every guy secretly feared. He was the epitome of a dark prince. But even Chuck Bass had exceptions. Serena Van der Woodsen, Nathaniel Archibald, and Blair Waldorf were his exceptions. Serena and Nate were always beautiful, always shiny, but most of all always golden. They shined so bright that everyone else just seemed to float in their presence, but as time soon showed even the golden boy and girl have expiration dates. Then there was Blair Waldorf. Now she was the one who always intrigued Chuck. He precisely remembered the first time he saw her. They were six years old and he watched her in her perfectly matched, black Mary Janes, Lili Gaufrette dress, and Marc Jacobs Headband, hit Penelope Shafai with a book because she wore brown boots with black tights. Even then in the back of his mind he knew he wanted her, headband and all.

Blair always wanted her fairytale. She wanted a prince charming to sweep her off her feet and make her feel like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Too bad fairytales do not exist because in a perfect world Nate and Blair would be a match made in heaven and Chuck and Blair would be a match made in hell. However, why is it hell seems just oh so appealing to Blair?

***End of flashback***

Blair was the first to look away and one second seemed like a million as she picked up her purse and stood up and began to walk away.

Just before she reached the door he called to her, "This is not over Waldorf."

He could have sworn she looked at him and smiled.

**A/N**

Hi guys so I hope you liked this chapter. So I feel like I could take this story in several directions **one** I could make it after Chuck did not go with Blair to Tuscany, **two** it could be after their first breakup in season 3, **three** Blair could just be beginning her relationship with Louis or **four** it could be completely AU and I could bring back the boy from the bar in the beginning and develop a plotline loosely based on the series events. Let me know what you guys think. I love, love, love review so pleaseee review. It would really make my day! Xoxo Kat


	3. Chapter 3: Larger than Lifesize

_We smiled so bright the sun went down  
Rose above the maddening crowd  
We lit the streets with the sweetest glow  
We held the globe and made it turn  
Wandered through the universe  
The men of science observed through telescopes_

All for love, we become

Larger than lifesize, wondersome  
Great in the eyes of someone  
Larger than lifesize we become,  
Great in the eyes of someone.

_-A Fine Frenzy_

He wanted her. He craved her. He relished in the thought of having her. But time was funny sometimes. Sometimes you get what you want and other times you just don't. Chuck Bass knew one thing he wanted Blair Waldorf more than he has wanted anything in his entire life. He wanted to touch her luscious, brown curls. He wanted to feel the way they moved when he touched them. He wanted to see the light reflect off her porcelain skin. He wanted to hold her hand. How cliché Chuck Bass wanted to hold a girl's hand with no ulterior motive. He wanted to wake up next to her. Maybe for forever…to be honest he could not even admit to himself how hard he was falling for Blair Waldorf.

None of it mattered though. He knew that she would be back with Nate soon enough. They were destined to be so to speak and he was just the best friend. Always second best. To his father, to Nate, to everyone really. He would never be worthy of a girl like Blair Waldorf. She would always choice the guy like Nate. The perfect prince who could give her the perfect life. Although, even though he knew all this it was not going to stop him from staring at her, from fantasizing about having her in more ways than just sex, from giving her a reason to choice him.

But he knew that she would never choice him. However, a small voice in the back of his head told him she did choice him. That night at Victrola, she could have given her virginity to anyone, but she gave it to him. To Chuck Bass, the self-proclaimed devil, in the back of a limo. He had never felt emotions so raw and so plain before, he was like a drowning man seeing the light. He had never felt so alive. And for now he was okay with what they were even if it was just a distraction for her. He would reap the benefits and ravishing Blair Waldorf was a benefit that he could not resist.

***Blair's perspective***

She was caught off guard, insecure, on edge, maybe even a little scared whenever she saw him. Her heart would beat for what felt like a million beats per second. It was absolutely terrifying. She could not understand it why did she feel like this around him of all people. He was a womanizer, he used woman as pawns, and his basic code of life was use once and throw away. He had no soul; he could never care for anyone. However, she knew she was kidding herself when she pretended she didn't know him. He womanized for the same reason she threw up. It was a substitute for love. She figured she had always understood him, but she was always so preoccupied with her fantasies with Nate to realize what was right in from of her. She supposed she had always seen that longing underneath his asshole persona. That longing for a place, for love, for acceptance.

They were both just so damn screwed up. They were running against the wind looking for excuses to defy their unspoken chemistry. She knew that she wanted him, but he was so unsafe, running to him would be just like a suicide mission. She knew that he felt something for her. But she also knew that he would never admit it. They had undeniable fireworks. One touch would send the whole town up in flames. But Blair always did like to play with fire. And maybe just maybe setting the town on fire would be fun.

Blair Waldorf thought she knew a lot of things. It was not until later that the things she thought she knew were wrong. However, one thing she knew that if she let herself fall for Chuck Bass he would break her heart.

**Constance Billard Courtyard 9:07 A.M**

It was moronic even when she walked in a room he could feel it. It was as if they were connected by some invisible rope that tethered them to each other in more ways than one. She looked over at him ever so casually that it could have even been accidental. He knew better than that. She took in every detail of his appearance from his disheveled uniform to his carefully style hair. He moved away from the darkened wall that he had been lounging against and into the light.

He then walked up to her and said, "I thought I would come over and give you a better look."

She raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me Bass, no good morning I didn't even think you were that rude. Remember your manners."

He sniggered at her, "Only if you will teach me Waldorf. There really is no one better."

She smirked with the hint of a smile on her ruby red lips, "Who better indeed. So the wall looks lonely over there, oh why did you abandon it?"

He bitterly laughed at her forwardness and thought only she would realize the irony here, "I feel no reason to be over there when you are over here, unless you would rather we venture over there… well then I am sure that can be arranged."

She was surprised, but did not let it show through her tight smile, "Bass as much as I appreciate our extracurricular activities I do have self-respect and I am not some slut who will roll up her skirt for a quickie against a wall."

"Oh Waldorf you and I both know you would and you are. You like it just as dirty as me and if you weren't oh so subtly trying to maintain the upper hand you would in a second."

She blushed ever so slightly and felt the butterflies in her stomach move if it was possible even faster. She was scared that he was right, but ever the lady she responded, "As if Bass I am not that easy."

He looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye and spontaneously said to her, "Spend the day with me."

She looked at him as if he had asked her to kill the President, "And ditch school, we are already late as it is." She made an attempt to gesture around the empty court yard and the school.

"Exactly and now there is no reason to even bother going at all. Come on Waldorf live a little."

She was at a crossroads if she was to go with him that would open up doors she was not ready to open and unleash demons that would test them both in more ways than one. She looked at him and at the school and said, "And what exactly would we do."

He laughed a real laugh and said, "Anything and everything."

She looked at him and at that moment she saw something in his eyes, something more than just pools of darkness. She saw for the first time something that was mirrored in her own eyes: hope.

She knew what she had to do she nodded her head slowly and spoke with a sense of purpose, of realization and said, "Okay."

She took the leap and to hell with consequences.

**A/N**

Sorry for the slight delay in updating I have been really busy. Now I hope you guys like this chapter I finally decided in a time period and it is a slightly AU version of B&C after Victor/Victrola. Guys I would really love some feedback on this chapter or the story in general. If anyone has any ideas just let me know and I will 100% consider them. Also, review, review, review, review. Reviews inspire me to write more! Until next time love you guys! Xoxo Kat


	4. Chapter 4: Simple Song

_Well this is just a simple song  
To say what you done  
I told you about all those fears  
And away they did run  
You sure must be strong  
And you feel like an ocean  
Being warmed by the sun_

_-The Shins_

To him she was like a dream. Or an unwritten vignette. Or the lyrics of a senseless composition. When he looked at her he saw something bigger than time itself. He saw something with no boundaries. Something timeless. With her the sky was the limit and life seemed to come in to focus- with her he had a destination.

She glared at him, her brown eyes spelling out impatience through her long, black eyelashes. Nobody does black like Dior, "So Bass are you just going to stare at me or are we going to actually do something. I am not one to skip school for just anything. This day better surpass even my high expectations."

Her comment broke the glass that separated him from the rest of the world because for a second he was somewhere else entirely somewhere where fireworks trump fate and beauty underlies nostalgia, but then he looked up at her and gave a sharp laugh and said, "Waldorf if you were always this ready it would be hard for me to ever resist you."

She laughed, "Like you ever can."

"You speak the truth. I find you uncannily irresistible. Oh and Waldorf just so you know today will surpass even your most wild dreams. It will be the crème Del a crème of the perfect day."

"The crème Del a crème? Bass you are setting quite high standards even for you. I better not be disappointed."

"Oh you won't be I can guarantee it. Now let's go so much to do in such little time."

"Where is Arthur? I hope you not expecting me to _walk_ are you?"

"Waldorf today is about trying new things. I can assume the perfect date with Nathaniel involved a limo to the most esteemed, beautiful restaurant in Manhattan, then dancing with only the most high class of patrons, to a boat ride around the city where passerbyers would serenade you and you would share a strictly PG kiss under the stars. I suppose that is on par?"

She bit her lip and said, "Well you forgot the part about the chocolate fountain and the live entertainment at the restaurant…"

He raised his eyebrows, gave his signature smirk and said, "And if it couldn't have gotten any more classic Princess Diaries there we have it."

She hit him on the arm, "Okay I see your point, you are_ not_ Nate. But seriously what are we doing?"

"You will find out in due time Waldorf, but for now we walk." He pulled her arm and gestured towards the street before him, and whispered in her ear, "Manhattan beckons us."

She felt the chill from his touch overcome her and it felt like everything was on fire, "Well we shouldn't keep it waiting then should we?"

"No that would be imprudent now wouldn't it?" Before she could respond he reached for her hand and pulled her next to him and started to walk away from the school in the direction of something else entirely.

"Now Waldorf tell me something. Something I don't know about you. Anything."

She looked at him surprise written in the contours of her face, "Bass you never cease to shock me. Now anything? Don't laugh, but I suppose I have always wanted to be a dancer."

"A dancer?"

Blush creeped up her neck and onto the smooth skin of her cheeks, "I know it's really stupid, but… dancers are just so mysterious. I guess I have always wanted that."

"I think you would be a beautiful dancer." He looked so serious and his eyes betrayed him. She saw the devotion beneath them and she wondered why she would have ever thought he would laugh.

"No innuendo? Bass I think your losing it."

He looked at her as if deciding which way to proceed and with careful precision he said, "Not today."

She then looked up and as if a spell had been broken or a trance had ended she realized that they were in front of the Palace Hotel.

"The Palace? I am pretty sure we could go here any day. I was promised a day of enchantment and I intend to get it."

"Waldorf for once in your life just relax and live life in the moment. I promised you a day of grandeur and you will get it. Mark my words."

She looked haughty after his declaration, but she could not help but smile just a little, "Well are we going to ever go inside?"

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "After you then."

They were then in the beautiful lobby of the Palace, a place where people would give up thousands to simply spend a night in. A place where dreams come true, fantasies come to life and time seems infinite. To Chuck it was a makeshift house, a refuge perhaps, but never quite a home. He lived in the Palace, but he never had the luxury of home cooked meals, family dinners, slept in sheets, or a home where people had really _lived._

He then whispered in her ear, "Follow me." They then ran through the lobby as people watched in utter surprise as Manhattan's playboy held the hand of one Blair Waldorf, Manhattan's virgin queen. He knew all the secrets of the Palace and he skillfully ran down the stairwell with Blair in tow and inputted the passcode they needed to gain access into the Palace food storage room.

He smiled at her and lazily said, "Pick whatever you want."

There were rows and rows of the most expensive liquor known to man, vintage wines, coveted champagne, and aged scotch. There was such lavish food, ranging from a decadent chocolate cake with rose petal frosting to the most delectable caviar to chocolate truffles.

After much deliberation they selected a bottle of champagne, two cakes: chocolate and vanilla, strawberries and homemade whipped cream, and éclairs. The champagne alone was expensive enough to beat out an average American's yearly income.

She gave him a look of utter complementation and said, "Now what, are we going to eat in here?"

He looked at her and said, "Of course not we are not that trashy."

She laughed, "Well we did just steal a $70,000 bottle of champagne and we walked here. How much lower can you really get?"

"Oh Waldorf you really have seen nothing yet if you think that's lowly. How Upper East Side of you."

"Born and raised thank you very much."

"Waldorf you never cease to amuse me."

He then looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time, and slowly, but surely he leaned in to make her feel for him what he felt for her. Two heartbeats became one as their lips met in a kiss that made flames dance on the surface of an icy pool of water. However, as quickly as the kiss started it ended. The sound of footsteps echoed on the metal floor of the storage room. They knew they had only seconds before the person would round the corner and spot them.

They shared a knowing look and hastily put all the food they had uncovered in an icebox and Chuck grabbed the bottle of champagne and Blair's hand and tore out through the back door of the storage room and down the stairs once again.

They had now reached the bottom floor of the Palace, where no one really ventured unless they were looking for some forlorn object to add to the Palace's elaborate Christmas motif or an extra chair for the grand dining room. It was a Jerusalem for lost objects and misfits. In the far corner of the expansive room there was a piano that had long lost its state of grandeur. Blair could almost imagine a 1920s musical prodigy sitting at it playing a rendition of Beethoven's 9th. There were stacks of books ranging from Shakespeare to Stephen King. There were toys that had long since been abandoned. There was a worn arm chair that looked like someone had spent a considerable amount of time lounging in it. There was something about this room that Blair could not place. It had a certain beauty to it, and the further she ventured in to it the more mystified she felt.

He came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She reached behind her and put her hand over his. For some reason the gesture felt so much more intimate then sex. It bound them together in more ways than one.

She smiled at him then, not a smile she reserved for her minions or socialites or her mother, a real smile reserved for him.

He looked at her and questioned, "Are not you going to ask me where we are?"

"A little mystery never hurt anyone."

He laughed and said, "This is where I go when I need to be alone. Through thick and thin this is here. When people leave this stays. It's a constant for someone like me."

"I will stay if you will let me."

His heart beat fast in his chest, fear began to encompass his senses, but underneath that fear was something else, something foreign to him. He knew he was too far in to let her go and maybe just maybe she would stay and as brown eyes met hazel, he murmured in to her hair, "Do you mean that?"

She nodded, "I promise. Now you know you're not the only person who has a place like this?"

He saw her vulnerability mirrored in his own eyes, "Where is your place?"

"Underneath the stairs in my penthouse there is a door that leads to an empty closet. When I was a little girl and my parents would fight I would go in there and just think. I still do sometimes." She was taken back to a world of innocence and dolls and where her only real worries were her parents and if Nate would be her boyfriend. When did things become so screwed up?

He looked into her eyes and said almost to himself, "I will never leave you either." She nodded her head and met the intensity of his gaze and clasped his hand.

She then asked him, "Now tell me something about you. Anything."

"I have always wanted to be a pianist."

"Like a concert pianist?"

"Yes."

She turned her brown eyes to the piano in the corner of the room and with a stroke of inspiration she said, "Will you play for me?"

"I have never played in front of anyone before."

"Please?"

He could not deny her anything and he slowly nodded his head and began to walk towards the piano. Together they sat down on the piano bench. As he began to play he reformed in Blair's mind to that 1920's pianist she had pictured when she walked in to the room. He played beautifully, lyrically, unconditionally. He leaned over and whispered in her ear the most singularly beautiful word she may have ever heard in her entire life.

"Dance."

And so she did.

She moved through the air like the wind and Chuck knew at that moment that Blair Waldorf was made to dance. He knew it at Victrola and he knew it now she was something else entirely. Something amazing.

When the song ended Chuck stood up and made his way over to where Blair stood looking in the distance at something that was not there. He opened the bottle of champagne and took a swig, he gave it to her and she brought it to her lips and drank until she was gasping for air. He laughed at her as she swooned on the spot. They then sat down and gorged themselves on cakes as they continuously passed the bottle of champagne from one to the other. Laughing at what the site must look like and talking, just talking. When the champagne was long gone and the last morsels of food had been devoured Chuck stood up and Blair held out her hand and he helped her up.

"Always the gentleman," she remarked.

"Not always, especially not with you."

"You're right Bass, you meant especially with me."

He laughed at how true her statement was. She then grabbed his hand and began to run up the stairs until they were outside the doors of the ballroom.

"Waldorf what are we doing?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"With you? Anything."

She peered inside and gasped as the realization hit her, "Tonight is the Snowflake Ball. How could we forget? I mean I was on the committee I practically put together the whole thing."

"You're always so modest Waldorf, one of the many things I adore about you."

"Oh shut up Bass, well I suppose we should get dressed and go."

"Or we could ditch it completely and do something more appropriate for people on our level of social status."

"As in get rip roaring drunk and paint the town."

"Waldorf you know me so well."

"I really need to get out of this uniform though… as do you."

"Waldorf if you really wanted to get out of that uniform all you needed to do was ask. I would be happy to oblige."

"Bass you know what I mean."

"I do indeed. Now as for the clothes we will figure that out as we go. Now let us go, my limo awaits us."

"Your limo?"

"How else do you expect us to get around?"

"Oh I don't know we could walk," she mocked him.

"At night? Waldorf that doesn't seem very conventional."

"As if it is during the day."

"Waldorf there is so much to teach you."

"Are you up to the challenge?" She questioned as they walked out of the Plaza and into the pouring rain.

He looked at her and smiled a real smile that reached his eyes.

"For you Waldorf always."

And with that he took her hand and pulled her into his arms for an earth shattering kiss, and even as the rain poured down and a camera flashed neither of them stopped or let up.

Sometimes hours can feel like minutes and sometimes a single second can last a lifetime. For Chuck, the second that would never end was this one.

**A/N**

Hi guys! So this chapter took me forever to write. Now I am really happy with the way this chapter came out so please tell me what you think and also I took the last line from How I Met Your Mother, which I strongly recommend you watch because it is a fantastic show. Anyways please review, review, review. Before I continue I want to make sure people are actually reading this story. So again review and tell me if you have any ideas! Love xoxo Kat


	5. Chapter 5: Just Say Yes

_I'm running out of ways to make you see__  
__I want you to stay here beside me__  
__I won't be okay and I won't pretend I am__  
__So just tell me today and take my hand_

_Just say yes._

_-Snow Patrol__  
_

Sometimes hours can feel like minutes and sometimes a single second can last a lifetime. For Chuck, the second that would never end was this one.

It was as if time had been stopped. His heart was racing, his head miles away from where they were, picturing far, out of place scenarios. Blair and him on a beach, Blair and him holding hands, Blair and him…his head told him to stop, but his heart told him to keep going. But he knew it was not the end, it was just the beginning. Bittersweet, but oh so fulfilling. He was scared. She was scared. Could two maimed souls fix each other? It was a good question that neither of them had the audacity or comprehension to answer because at this moment he clung to the hope of a future, of change, not even that they would be together just that they wouldn't be alone.

It is hard to fight a battle alone, especially a battle raging inside yourself. And he knew that for people like them that battle was never ending. However, in this solar eclipse of a moment all he could feel was her. Her lips, her hair, her porcelain skin. He craved the closeness, the familiarity, the _fire_ of her. She made him feel alive and to feel alive on the Upper East Side was a far out luxury. It was a commonality for men to have malevolent mistresses and woman to have coveted affairs with shall we say less aged men. It was all for the thrill, the experience, the breaking of that sculpted mold of society to loosen the tryst of monogamy's thin ties and take a ride on the wild side. For Chuck this feeling was something he both feared and priced. Time would tell, but he knew one way or another that Blair Waldorf would be the death of him.

When they finally broke apart, it felt like time had been ripped apart. Her hair was mused and his eyes were all over her. She tried to mentally compose herself with chants of get it together Waldorf, you are better than this, never, ever give anyone, especially Chuck Bass the upper hand. Oh, but how she wanted to. She wanted someone to lift the responsibility off her shoulders and let her just float. Float away on a cloud of nothingness. And she knew that with Chuck she was on that cloud. She wanted to be that girl who just left it all behind and let herself fall. She wanted to be Serena. She wanted to fall hard. She wanted the romance, the great love, the heartache. She wanted her moment to be Audrey and be in the spotlight. She wanted to feel beautiful. And god damn it she was going to get it. _All _of it.

They looked at each other at the same moment. Brown eyes met hazel in a fiery explosion of fireworks. Some may say explosive. And so they were. Chuck and Blair lighting up the night and coming down to the fiery pits of hell, only to do it all again. She liked the sound of that.

He gave her a look of fire and ice as he opened the door of the limo for her. She raised her eyebrow in question. He just shrugged in response and got in after her with a look of indifference to the small crowd that had gathered outside the Palace.

She looked around her taking in the whole scene; her face was scrunched in apprehension and excitement. She was breathing it all in.

After a moment she raised her eyebrows in utter perplexion and said, "So Bass the place hasn't changed much except for that fiery red, floor length, skin tight dress fit for a harlot sitting on the seat, next to a vintage, black Armani suit with oh of course a matching red bow tie. We would not want to forget that touch would we?"

"Waldorf it's the most important part of the look, besides what would Gossip Girl say if we didn't coordinate?"

"Oh and it would just be so crippling to disappoint her now wouldn't it?" She paused a second before questioning, "How did you even do this?"

He gave a devilish smirk in her direction and said, "Well Waldorf _you're_ the one who said lets go paint the town so unless you wanted to do that in our uniforms I decided to take action and make the proper clothing arrangements."

"As in you texted Arthur to pick us up a rush order at Barneys?"

"I am appalled you would think my tactics were that obvious, believe me Waldorf I have my ways none of which concern you."

She rolled her eyes and was inwardly impressed at his ability to stay one step ahead of her, but out loud she said "Bass do not give me that, anyways where do you expect me to change?"

He looked at her not even believing his luck, _she was going to wear the dress_, "Is there a problem with the accommodations in this limo, I mean last time you were only all too willing."

"You wish you could get that lucky twice, just look over there while I put it on."

"Oh Waldorf I intend to and I cannot make any promises to that regard."

"Just get dressed we have a lot to do in such little time."

"Waldorf we have all night."

"And if that's not long enough?"

"I will see what I can do then."

Heat rushed to her face and her cheeks turned a bright crimson. She could not believe she had said that, what was wrong with her? Instituting a commitment from Chuck Bass, of all people? Had she completely and totally lost it? For a second time seemed to stop. But only for a second. Blair Waldorf always held the power. At least that is what she kept telling herself, but with Chuck Bass that line continued to become blurrier and blurrier. But then he had said something, something she thought she would never hear Chuck Bass say. It was not a commitment and for anyone in a normal relationship it meant nothing. But she knew for Chuck it was a promise, a promise for another day, another night, another moment with her. And _that_ meant something.

She winked at him and said, "Try to resist looking." And with a flip of her gleaming, mahogany curls she began to change.

He knew that if he looked at her he would not be able to look away. She was that captivating. But being Chuck Bass, he looked anyways. He inwardly groaned when he saw her beginning to shimmy into the tight red gown. His eyes roamed up and down her flawless figure, he could feel himself growing harder. She met his heated gaze and gave him a seductive smile.

He huskily whispered to her, "Please?"

"Now Bass God rewards those who are patient and I happen to enjoy a hot and bothered Bass, so restrain yourself," she gave him her classic bitchy smile and she began to pull hair hands through her curls knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Waldorf your bitch is showing."

She smiled and said, "I personally think it's my best look."

He smirked and as the limo came to a jolting stop outside their first destination whispered under his breath, "As do I, but only when you're my bitch."

She gave him a challenging smirk said, "I heard that Bass."

He faked an angelic look and murmured, "I only speak the truth."

She rolled her eyes and shot back, "You disgust me."

"Waldorf you know you love it, I can see it in your eyes. I know you better than I know myself."

Before she could relent he pulled her into a kiss that would make even Audrey Hepburn rue the day. As they broke apart he whispered, "Say I am right."

She smiled, "You're right."

And so he was.

**A/N**

Hey guys! This chapter kind of just came to me in the moment- it's less lyrical and shorter than the last one, but I think it came out pretty good. I tried to go classic C&B I hope I did them justice. Anyways this chapter was kind of more of a filler than anything else before they go to destination one, but I wanted to give you guys an update before the weekend so here it is! **Also, where would everyone like to see them go for destination one they will eventually make it to the Snowflake Ball, but not for destination one. Any ideas? **Please review this chapter and general and if you have any suggestions, feedbacks etc. please leave that to! Thanks guys you inspire me to write more! Xoxo Kat

PS- I posted a link to the red dress Blair would be wearing on my profile. Check it out!


	6. Chapter 6: Angels on the Moon

_Don't tell me if I'm dying__  
__'Cause I don't wanna know__  
__If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go__  
__Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming__  
__Of angels on the moon__  
__Where everyone you know__  
__Never leaves too soon_

_This is to one last day in the shadows__  
__And to know a brother's love__  
__This is to New York City angels__  
__And the rivers of our blood__  
__This is to all of us__  
__To all of us_

_-Thriving Ivory_

She could feel him. His breath was hot in her ear as he whispered, "Waldorf you feel so good."

She rolled her eyes and gave a sharp laugh as she pushed him away and murmured, "Behave."

He smirked and simpered, "I will if you do."

"I always behave. I am every parent's wet dream. I mean look at me perfect Blair Waldorf with her perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect makeup, and perfect so called family." She laughed bitterly and in a sharp tone said, "If only they knew."

He looked at her and his eyes portrayed everything. Words were a nonessential. She knew he understood, he always did. Maybe it was because he was just as broken as her, but then again maybe it wasn't. He placed his hand on the left side of her chest. Right over her heart. They both felt her breath retract at the feel of his touch. Her lip quivered. His breath came out in low rasps. The gesture was so close. So electrifying. So _intimate_. Before they could do more than appreciate the feeling of the moment both their phones vibrated.

She rolled her eyes and murmured almost to herself, "Gossip Girl."

The haze of the moment was broken as they both read through the blast.

_Whats this? B&C getting to know each other in more ways than one and in the rain no less. Well this certainly should be one for the ages. Inevitable some may say. Watch out B you wouldn't want to be just another number in C's little black book. What would N say? You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl_

_As they scrolled down there was a picture with his arms tightly around her as they passionately kissed. The rain was everywhere and her hair was splayed across his arm and their faces were flushed and their eyes were bright. No one could deny the spark. Not even them._

Theylooked up at each other and emotions came and went in a rush. Fear, indignation, longing, lust, hope. But being Chuck and Blair they both arranged their faces into masks of indifference. But it didn't matter. They could play pretend all they wanted. But they both knew the truth.

He was the one to break the silence as he raised his eyes to meet hers and said, "Blair I-"

She raised her hand to stop him and said, "Stop. Right now I don't care. I don't care about Gossip Girl. I don't care about my reputation. I don't care about anything really. Right now all I want to do is drink. We can talk later."

He smirked and nodded in clarity of her forwardness. He understood her need for escape. It was a never-ending chase. A battle between what they wanted and what they needed people to see.

He shook his head in an attempt at a reality check and said, "Well Waldorf that is something I can definitely help you with."

With that he opened the door of the limo and gestured to a building of relentless grandeur, unseemly behavior, and utter risqué. Victrola. A place where fantasies come alive.

She raised her eyebrows in intrigue and with unrestrained sparkling eyes said, "Victrola? Hoping to get lucky again Bass?

He laughed and said, "But of course Waldorf and again is an understatement."

She rolled her eyes and took his hand before walking through the golden doors into what some may say is a fool's paradise. And maybe it was. But she didn't care.

They were sitting at the bar together. Their legs were touching underneath the table. His foot would graze her leg and her foot would touch his foot. It was a never ending dance of longing.

Three shots in and they were still going strong. The drinks were like a sedative. Going down their throats like fire. Harsh, but fulfilling.

After a while she looked at him and murmured, "Ah Bass drinking is your forte. There really is no one better."

He laughs bitterly and said, "Everyone needs a special talent."

Her eyes were hard as she said, "Drinking is not a talent, its a necessity. You just happen to excel in it, but it is _not_ your talent. You and I both know that."

"Waldorf please just don't go there. I gave up on that dream a long time ago."

She shrugged and brought a shot of vodka to her lips and said, "That doesn't mean you stopped wanting it."

He gazed at her and just watched her. She made him question everything. He had himself figured out. He was a womanizer, a self-proclaimed asshole, and a manipulative, selfish jerk. He knew that and he had accepted it. But then she came and everything changed. Reality crashed down and he saw himself more clearly than ever before. Yes, Blair Waldorf made him question everything, even himself.

Her eyes bore into his as she questioned him once more, "Why did you really bring me here?"

His eyes met hers and his pain became her pain as he whispered, "Does there always have to be a reason?"

"With you, there always is."

He ordered another round for both of them and said, "Because you know me so well?"

She looked at him fiercely and said, "Yes."

It was such a simple word _yes, _but yet it meant so much. He wondered why, but then he thought maybe it was what made them Chuck and Blair. So screwed up, but yet so perfect.

He took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to come here with you again. But this time you wouldn't belong to Nate."

She breathed in deeply; she could feel his silent plea for understanding as she whispered "And if I wasn't Nate's?"

He looked deep into her eyes and felt a tremor go up his spine as he said, "Then you would be mine."

She felt as if everything had suddenly come into focus and she murmured, "Maybe I always was."

He smiled ever so slightly and said what she desperately needed to hear, "_You_ could never just be another number."

She felt like she was on fire. Everything felt red. Everything seemed so beautiful. He wanted her. She wanted him. What was stopping them? She looked around the scene. It was cliché Chuck and Blair. Drinks, sex appeal, and broken souls. But now it was time for the second act.

She looked at him and threw heaven to hell as she said, "Come on. We have a ball to crash."

He smirked and murmured, "I thought you would never ask."

Time moved in a frenzy, but then again so did Chuck and Blair.

**A/N**

Hi guys so it's been a while for this story. I went on vacation really last minute so I apologize for the delay in this chapter and I had no computer access so I could not post until tonight even though it was done on Friday. **Anyways** **what did you guys think? **This chapter was one of the more dark chapters, but it had a lot of revelations to so I hope it sufficed! Also, what do you want to happen next? Please **review, review, review**! All feedback is wonderful.

****For those of you have been waiting for an _Ashes and Wine_ update it will be up at the very latest the weekend


End file.
